What Really Happened to Vampires
by Virgo626
Summary: After the incident at the Soul Society, Satsuki Uzaki is suddenly sent to the World of the Living along with Captain Soi Fon to investigate a new problem with Yoruichi Shihoin. The Bounts are the new enemy, and are very formidable and strong. The love triangle between Zakuro, Renji, and Uryu along with her own growing feelings for Ichigo only complicates things.
1. Back in Karakura Town

**I'm back! This is part 2 of my Bleach fic! This will be based on the Bount Arc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I own Satsuki Uzaki and the other Uzakis. I don't own Zakuro Kurosaki, Momo Kurosaki, Neko, and Kitsune; they belong to** _**CyberChick135**_

* * *

"This plan is not going to work," Satsuki declared, expressing her doubt

Renji glared at her. "Any better ideas?"

"Not at the moment, but my point is that your method of getting their attention sucks."

"Why the heck did the Soul Society stick us together?"

"Because they know we annoy each other."

"Good point," Renji sighed before yelling at the top of his lungs, "KUROSAKI!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Satsuki punched him in the shoulder. Looking back up to the window, she saw Zakuro looking down at them.

"I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE ICHIGO!" Renji continued. "SO ARE ZAKURO AND MOMO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Zakuro, Momo, and Ichigo suddenly appeared around the corner, and Ichigo didn't stop running; he pushed Renji all the way to the bushes.

"Who's horrible idea was this?" Momo wondered, her voice edged with anger.

"Uh, not mine," Satsuki held up her hands in front of her in her own self defense. "I told Renji not to go through with that plan, but he did it anyway."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Momo cracked a small smile, referring to Ichigo.

"Nice to see you again Satsuki," Zakuro smiled as they jogged lightly to Ichigo and Renji, who weren't as happy to see each other as the girls were.

"Do you mind telling us what the hell you're doing here?" Ichigo spat, narrowing his eyes. He had Renji pinned against a tree.

"Besides stalking Zakuro," Momo added under her breath. Satsuki snickered.

"So not the time," Zakuro stomped on her cousin's foot. Turning to Renji. "What are you doing here?" She glared daggers.

A look of hurt flashed across Renji's face, and Satsuki retorted, "Harsh." She herself wasn't even sure who the statement was directed at.

"Well its like this," Renji began, brushing himself off. "I've been put in charge of Karakura Town. Mr. Urahara told us where we could find you guys. I came to see you and that's the story."

Ichigo chuckled in amusement. "You got demoted." Satsuki couldn't help but laugh.

"I did not!" Renji protested. He glared at Satsuki, who was still in a fit of laughter. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"No I'm not!" Satsuki was still laughing.

Ichigo turned to face her. "So what's your story?"

"I'm supposed to investigate some problem with Captain Soi Fon," Satsuki answered. "She's not supposed to get here until tonight, so I have time to spare."

The Substitute Soul Reaper's combat passes started buzzing. Instantly, Satsuki pulled herself out of her Gigai and propped it against the tree just in time for the Hollow to materialize in the school yard. She drew her sword and expertly twirled it in her right hand.

Renji was struggling to get out of his Gigai, so it was up to Satsuki, Ichigo, Zakuro and Momo. The other three entered their Soul Reaper forms to combat with the Hollow.

"Okay, I'll use my Kido to hold the Hollow at bay," Zakuro began quoting her plan. "Satsuki, Momo, you two incapacitate it. Ichigo, go for the mask."

"Who made you captain?" Momo quipped.

"Just do it!" Zakuro exclaimed.

Satsuki mutely charged at the Hollow with Momo. Zakuro used Kido to summon gold chains around the Hollow's neck, leashing it like a dog.

Momo leaped over her cousin, "Spread your wings, Hino Tori!" Her dual blades flashed in the sunlight as she dug them into the Hollow's shoulder blades.

"Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!" A second blade shot out from the end of Satsuki's Zanapkuto. She Flash Stepped over to the Hollow's leg, and she stabbed the blade into the beast. It roared in pain.

Lastly, Ichigo held Zangetsu high above his head as he slashed the Hollow's mask in a perfect line right down the middle, destroying it.

Zakuro sighed as the chains from her Kido spell faded. "So much for a normal first day." Satsuki didn't blame her. They all rushed back to the bushes and reentered the Gigai.

"Good job you three, well done," Renji complemented.

"Cut the crap!" Momo snapped.

"Don't just leave your Gigai unoccupied in a school yard!" Satsuki threw her arms into the air exasperatedly. "Go on! Get back in!" she glared at Renji, who now wrestled his Gigai to get back in.

"Damn, this thing is really uncomfortable," Renji muttered under his breath.

"Listen," Ichigo said firmly. "I don't want you coming anywhere near my school. We can meet later, at Kisuke's place." he cast a sideways glance at Satsuki and met her eyes. She knew that no one else besides them knew what happened between them in the Soul Society, save for Yoruichi Shihoin, the former captain of the Second Division. At least Satsuki counted on it. She wasn't sure how good of a secret keeper Yoruichi was. And if she had told, someone would have teased Satsuki about it at this point.

Satsuki firmly brushed the thoughts away. She had other priorities. After the three Substitutes left back for school, Satsuki turned to Renji. "See ya around," before Flash Stepping out of sight.

* * *

Satsuki zipped across town in her Soul Reaper form that evening at dusk. She had received the signal call from Soi Fon on her Soul Pager, and the three (Satsuki, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon) were going to meet up on the outskirts of town.

When she reached the outskirts, it was dark. Satsuki could see the outline of Soi Fon. She wasn't wearing her haori, rather she was wearing the Punishment Force uniform, with no sleeves or back. Yoruichi has assumed her cat form and masculine voice.

"What's the issue?" Satsuki asked.

"From the intel I have gathered, our opponents are called Bounts," Yoruichi stated evenly. "It's all I know, other than they are also known as 'vampires'."

"So we'll find out what really happened to vampires," Satsuki mused.

"What are we going to do?" Soi Fon inquired.

"We should start by gathering more intel tomorrow," Yoruichi said. "We can meet at the school grounds and begin there. I have a feeling it may have something to do with Ichigo or Zakuro or Momo. Or all three."

"The Substitutes?" Soi Fon pressed on. "What could these Bounts possibly want from them?"

"Ichigo does have spiritual pressure comparable to Captain Zaraki's," Yoruichi said. "Need I remind you what happened?"

Ichigo had been such an even match strength wise for Zaraki that he was able to remove his eyepatch, which had previously kept him form using too much power.

"We also have Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku helping us from the Soul Society," Soi Fon stated. Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th Division, and Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the 8th Division, were very agreeable and helpful captains. They had destroyed the Sokyoku during the incident in the Soul Society.

Suddenly, Satsuki's Soul Pager beeped. It wasn't a Hollow; it was a call from Renji.

"Satsuki!" Renji's voice sounded distant, as if he were running with the phone and not speaking directly into it. "Over here now! We have an unknown enemy situation." the connection suddenly dropped, but by sensing the Spiritual Pressure in the air, Satsuki put the pieces together.

"Orihime!" she turned to the other two. "I have to go see what's going on, but I will meet you guys tomorrow at the school grounds!"

Satsuki bounded toward Orihime's apartment before switching to Flash Step. But by time she got there, it was already too late.

* * *

 **Lemme explain the title to you. If you watch closely, you'll notice that they said that Bounts are also known as vampires. The title is a joke on this fact. Hope this clears everything up!**


	2. Gate to Hell

A large red gate that looked too much like the gate to hell was opened. Orihime Inoue was being pulled toward it.

"Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!" Satsuki released her Zanpakuto before Flash Stepping up to the gate. The gate seemed to reject her; she was thrown back by an invisible force. Her Zanpakuto reverted back to normal. Zakuro tried using Shakkaho, but the gate closed before the spell made contact.

Searching for her all over the city didn't work. It appeared as if she vanished off the face of the earth. Eventually they decided to sleep on the situation. The others would tackle the problem, since Satsuki had agreed to investigate with Yoruichi and Soi Fon the next morning. Satsuki and Renji headed over to Urahara's Shop for the night.

The next morning, Satsuki met up with Yoruichi and Soi Fon in her Soul Reaper form. Soi Fonwas also in Soul Reaper (Satsuki doubted that Soi Fon even had a Gigai on her), and Yoruichi, if course, in her cat form. Satsuki decided to tell them about the problem.

"I've never heard of anything like this before," Yoruichi stated after listening to the story of what happened.

"Now that I think about it, it looked like the Gate of Hell," Satsuki mused. "Do you think it has something to do with the Bounts?"

"Not likely, but possible," Soi Fon answered. "Yesterday, I sensed five beings with Spiritual Pressure. It felt like Mod Souls, but everyone knows we already destroyed all the Mod Souls."

Satsuki knew this was a lie as she thought about the annoying and perverted Kon, then the semi normal Tsuki and Cacti. It was already too late to relay this information to the others, but it may not even be Mod Souls at all. It could be the Bounts; their Spiritual Pressure could be similar. It was true Kon could try and consider kidnapping Orihime; he was famous for being a pervert and a womanizer, but Tsuki and Cacti would have stopped him, since they were sensible. Plus, she didn't know any other Mod Souls other than the three of them.

"We should try and gather more Intel on the Bounts now so they don't cause trouble later," Yoruichi said. "We should head to Kisuke's shop and see if he has any insight on this."

"Kisuke?" Soi Fon mused, deep in thought. "Doesn't ring a bell.."

The shop wasnt very far, but this time they took the time to walk. Soi Fon looked around amazed. "Thus is what the world of the living is really like?"

Satsuki had to remind herself that it had been a very long time since Soi Fon had visited the World of the Living. Her duties as a captain, with the commander in chief of the Punishment Force on top of that, barely left any time for any else. "Yep."

At Kisuke's shop, only Jinta was outside. He glared at them. "What's going on here? What's this Soul Reaper doing here?" He referred to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon glared back at him. "Beat it kid!" She leaned over to Satsuki and whispered. "How can he see us?"

"He works for Kisuke, but you should ignore him," Satsuki said as Yoruichi slipped inside the shop to find Kisuke.

Suddenly, there was the sound of running. Ichigo, Zakuro, Momo, Renji, Uryu Ishida and Azumi Toyoda, the Quincy cousins, and Chad, one of the Substitute's classmates with strange powers came running at the shop.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Jinta scowled angrily.

"Where's the phone?" Ichigo demanded. "We need to use it."

Kisuke and Tessai came outside. "Welcome Kurosaki's and Friends, the phone's inside of you need to use it." The whole group dashed inside, and Kisuke turned to the two other Soul Reapers. "I'm assuming you came with Yoruichi."

"You 'assumed' correctly," Satsuki said as she pushed past the shop owner, not stopping to see if Soi Fon followed her.

The scene in front of her was rather ordinary: Ichigo was on the phone, looking angry. There was a little girl's giggling voice on the other line.

"Can we trace the call?" Chad wondered.

"I think only the police can do that," Uryu stated.

"I can record the call," Kisuke suggested. The others agreed and Kisuke pressed the record call button. Satsuki's mind drifted back toward the Bounts.

"Go back to your friend's apartment at eight tonight," said the girl on the other line. "Who knows, she might be there!"

"Who the damn is she?" Satsuki asked aloud.

"We have absolutely no idea," Azumi said as she filled her in on the previous events, how the girl had called Renji's Soul Pager and sent them on a wild goose chase across town.

"A kidnapping?" Satsuki questioned.

"Most likely," Azumi answered as the girl hung up on the other end of the line.

"I highly doubt that whoever is behind this is going to just give Orihime back tonight," Uryu spoke his opinion. "I'm certain its a trap."

"The fact that they knew the number to call the shop also means its not an ordinary person," Yoruichi added from her position on the floor.

Ichigo gaped at her. "Are you saying its a Soul Reaper?"

"I didn't say that, the fact of the matter is that we don't have alot to go on." Yoruichi corrected. She met Satsuki's eyes. The look in the cat/woman's eyes fold her not to mention the Bounts just yet.

Zakuro glanced at Kisuke. "What do you think, Kisuke?"

"I have to agree with Yoruichi," was the shop owner's nonchalant reply. "We don't have alot to go on yet."

"So eight o'clock tonight?" Momo questioned. "We'd better be prepared for anything."

"Eight sounds good!" Jinta approved, even though no one asked him.

"Why?" Ururu questioned. "You're not going with them."

"No," Jinta said, "But Renji wint be here so that means we won't have to cook dinner for the Moocher." Satsuki stifled a laugh.

Renji groaned audibly and fell over. His head "accidently" fell into Zakuro's lap. Casting a sie glance at Yoruichi, she could see her laughing silently.

"Wow that's pathetic," Momo comments.

Zakuro giggled.

Satsuki turned to Yoruichi. "I may have to supervise those crazies, but I'll join you and Soi Fon tomorrow."

Yoruichi nodded and Satsuki nodded back.

* * *

At eight o'clock, Satsuki headed out with the Substitutes and Renji in their Soul Reaper forms. Chad, Uryu, and Azumi met up with them at Orihime's apartment.

Uryu went to stand next to Zakuro. "Any signs of life inside?"

"Nope," Momo stated flatly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, how come you're not wearing that cape of yours?" Ichigo questioned.

Satsuki slammed her Palm onto her forehead. "I knew I couldn't leave you guys alone."

"Oh, I had to take it to the cleaners," Uryu said airily.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "Your Quincy uniform is dry clean only?" Satsuki could only imagine what normal, human cleaners that of such a bazaar cape.

Before Uryu could answer a bright light flashed from the windows. "Let's go!" Satsuki shouted. The door was still locked.

"Break it down Chad!" Ichigo ordered.

Before Chad could comply, the door opened and Orihime stood there. She looked the same as the last time Satsuki saw her, with orang colored hair and bangs clipped back with turquoise flower shaped pins that held her Shun Shun Rika powers. She still looked fragile and doll like.

"Think back to last night, what do you remember?" Ichigo questioned swiftly, ready for answers.

Satsuki put a hand on his arm. "Slow down. Give her some time to breath."

But Orihime was in compliance. "Well, first the new semester started today. Then Tatsuki and I had ice cream and got headaches from eating it too fast. Then I did my homework, had dinner, and went to bed."

Zakuro blinked. "Orihime, the new semester started yesterday."

"They erased her memory," Satsuki stated. "She lost a day. Now that's gonna cause some confusion."

Upon coming inside, Satsuki felt no more Spiritual Pressure, but something didn't feel right about the situation. Orihime looked and acted like herself but Satsuki couldn't describe the suspicious feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Teb minutes later, a surge of Spiritual Pressure waved through the apartment and suddenly the power went out, followed by a minor earthquake. There seemed to be a twister forming outside. Orihime's eyes glowed a creepy red and she grabbed Chad, who was much bigger than herself, into a chokehold.

"Monster, you're not Orihime!" Momo growled, grabbing the handle of her blade.

"It's still Orihime's body they're possessing," Uryu reminded.

"Is it a Hollow?" Azumi asked.

"No," Satsuki said. "Whatever it is, its something different." She thought back to Soi Fon telling her about the Mod Soul like Spiritual Pressure. Was she right or wrong?

Chad collapsed and Orihime morphed into a tall man with glasses, duel green and blonde hair, and a business like suit.

"Bastard! You're the one who's been calling us!" Ichigo cursed impulsively.

"Well that's ignorant," the man chuckled. "As if I could sound like a little girl."

He really didn't sound high pitched. "There's your proof," Azumi quipped.

"My name is Kurodo," said the man.

"Who asked you?" Satsuki snapped.

Another man appeared from the ceiling. He wore a dark body suit and a facemask, but Satsuki could see dark eyes and red hair. "Nice to meet you, I'm Noba."

Kurodo laid a foot in Chad's back, none gently. "We'll be taking this one with us."

"Oh no you don't you rat bastards!" Satsuki swore as she reached to draw her Zanpakuto. Halfway through the action, the same gate from the previous night appeared and Chad was sucked into the vortex.

"Chad, no!" Momo shouted, jumping onto the roof. Satsuki followed her, and was in turn followed by Ichigo and Zakuro.

On top of the gate were three little girls. One had short blone hair, another had copper hair in pig tails, and a third had duel orange and black with some black fashioned into cat ears.

"You're the brat that's been calling us." Momo gritted her teeth.

"My name is Ririn!" said the blonde girl. "These are my sister's, Neko and Kitsune."

Kurodo and Noba joined the girls on top of the hate.

"I don't think I can kill a kid," Renji said.

"It was bound to happen sometime," Satsuki replied.

"I don't think I can either," Zakuro gulped.

"I'll get the guy in the hat," Ichigo ended the first conversation.

"I'll take the clown in the hood," Renji claimed.

"Dibs on the blondie," Satsuki quipped.

"The girl in the pig tails is mine," Momo narrowed her eyes.

"Then I'll take the chick with the cat ears," said Zakuro.

The five Soul Reaper released their Shikai Zangetsu, Zabimari, Yasei no Kaminari, Hino Tori, and Mundoragon. They then jumped into the air.

Ririn giggled. "Silly Soul Reapers!" She drawled. The gate glowed more intensely and suddenly it was gone, along with the five kidnappers.

"Dammit!" They all cursed in unison. The situation was too grave to laugh about it.


	3. Never Trust a Kidnapper

After Chad's kidnapping, the Soul Reapers got out of their Gigai and left them at Urahara's Shop. The Substitutes put theirs in their stuffed animals, Kon, Tsuki, and Cacti respectively.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kon stopped his foot in anger.

"Is it okay if we leave our bodies here for a while?" Ichigo ignored his Mod Soul to ask Kisuke's permission.

"No problem," Kisuke allowed. "What's going on?"

"Chad's been kidnapped," Momo said angrily. Satsuki cast a sideways glance at her.

"So we figured it's best not to leave our bodies laying around while they're not occupied," Zakuro finished.

"And what about us?" Kon demanded, crossing his short arms.

"You're sticking with us," Ichigo informed.

"Don't worry, your bodies will be safe here," Kisuke reassured them as Tessai carried them to the back of the shop.

Cacti leaped onto Momo's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Chad," she patted her cheek in a soothing manner.

Momo's fist clenched. "When I find that brat I'm gonna _strangle_ her." She threatened as they all took spots at the table to strategize.

"Just charging at them didn't work, so we're going to have to try a different approach," Uryu began.

"Think Aizen and his little party of traitors are involved in this? It could explain alot?" Renji asked.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes as she thought about her twin brother Haibuko. He was part of the little party of traitors. He had always been unlikable but no one had expected it to go to that extent. Ichigo squeezed her hand uner the table.

Zakuro shook her head at Renji. "It just doesn't seem like something he would do. He's more of a world domination type. Not a kidnapping and detective type."

"We're able to get anything from the telephone call?" Momo called back to the shop owner.

"I was trying to see if I could get a Ramon, which is a spirit equivalent of a fingerprint," Kisuke replied.

Tessai set cups of steaming tea in front of each of them. "From that conclusion, were not dealing with human or Soul Reapers. Their attacks are similar to Kido."

"Dammit," Satsuki cursed. "All I really know is Shakkaho."

"So a direct attack from a Zanpakuto is useless," Zakuro concluded, sighing.

Satsuki groaned. "Direct attacks are my specialty."

"Isn't there your Shunko?" Azumi questioned.

"That's half Kido," Satsuki replied. "I'm not sure how much damage it could do, but its worth a try."

"What about Getsuga Tensho?" Ichigo questioned, referring to the attack that all three Substitutes possessed.

"If you could control the attack, then yes," Kisuke quipped.

"What about other Zanpakuto attacks?" Satsuki asked. "Renji and I can control our attacks."

"It could work, but you can't be sure," Tessai informed.

"Only Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura has that kind of raw power," Renji spoke. "It could wipe out the enemy and us along with it."

"Wonderful," Momo scoffed in a snarky tone, sipping her tea.

"What about Bankai?" Zakuro casta glance at Satsuki and Renji. "You two can do some pretty good damage with yours."

"No, I'm not confident I can co trol Zabimaru's Bankai," Renji admitted.

"Soul Reapers at our rank have limited powers here," Satsuki said. "Attacks from Quincy might work, but as I understand, they need Reiatsu, and its harder in here than it would be in the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo."

Azumi clicked her tongue. "Right on."

"Kido Style attacks," Ichigo mused, then he looked at his twin sister. "Looks like its your job, Zakuro."

"Me?" Zakuro questioned.

"You're the most skilled in Kido out of all of us," Momo pointed out. "Use a few of those chants and presto," she snapped her fingers. "Victory."

Zakuro shook her head. "It's worth a shot, but I'm not sure how strong the spells will be here."

"Well then, its up to the Quincy, Uryu and Azumi." Ichigo concluded.

Uryu muttered something, but Satsuki didn't hear him. Before she had a chance to think, the phone rang. Ririn wanted to continue the game at the Karakura Museum. They had no choice if they wanted to save Chad and Orihime.

* * *

Sakoku Nakamoto groaned. "A new threat in the World of the Living?" The Ryoka invasion involving their close friend Satsuki had been bad enough. It was Ichigo Kurosaki's same level of power with their Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, that saved them from fighting her; Zaraki and Squad Eleven (mainly Zaraki, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, Seventh Seat Shinki, Eight Seat Pakura, and Tenth Seat Makizo Aramaki)

Pakura Hatsuno nodded. "You heard correctly."

"Think it was Aizen?" Shinkimaru Kaguen questioned.

"I don't think so," Pakura stated. "He doesn't seem like a kidnap type."

"I agree," Sakoku said.

"I heard that Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake are tackling the problem," Susanoo and Chojuro Uzaki, the oldest Uzaki brothers, came up behind them. Susanoo had just spoken.

"Captains you can trust, along with Uncle Toshiro," Chojuro commented.

"I heard they're going to summon Taisuke back here," Pakura said. "Now seemed like a good time to mention that."

Taisuke Uzaki was the third oldest brother of the Uzaki. He was stationed in a different town, watching over the only living member of their family, Benjiro Uzaki.

"This is going to get interesting, I can feel it," Shinki murmured.

* * *

"Do you think someone should stay outside and watch?" Renji questioned once they got to the museum.

Satsuki shook her head. "Not a good idea."

"If they didn't have hostages, things would be different," Ichigo added. "We're gonna need every man we've got."

"And woman," Momo reminded.

When they opened the front door, a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton greeted them. It was almost as large as a Hollow. Suddenly, Ririn's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Time to play Hide and Seek, and you guys are it!" She giggled.

"We didn't come here to play games!" Ichigo shouted.

"Where are Chad and Orihime?" Momo demanded

Ririn giggles. "If you guys find us, we promise to return your friends!"

"I'm getting really sick of that laugh," Zakuro grumbled. "Fine. We'll play along."

"Oh," Ririn added, as if she had just remembered. "One more thing. Leave your weapons in those cases."

Satsuki glanced backwards and saw a few glasses cases. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"You never know what could happen to your friends if you don't play along," Ririn threatened.

Satsuki cursed violently as she stalked over to the glass cases. One was labeled "Yosay know Cameenari". She knew what she meant butnit was so annoying to see it misspelled. Yasei no Kaminari's name was not hard to spell.

"Sorry, Yasei no Kaminari," she apologized as she set the blade into the glass case. She already felt bare without the weapon.

Renji cast a sideways glance at her. "What do you think of all this?"

Satsuki looked him in the eye. "Never trust a kidnapper."


	4. Mod Souls Can Be A Real Pain

Entering the musuem was like entering a confusing labyrinth. Every room looked exactly the same as the previous. It was cliche but could fray anyone's nerves.

Momo shivered and rubbed her arms. "I feel so naked without my Zanpakuto." She states.

"Me too," Satsuki spoke.

"I know, but we don't have any other choice," Ichigo said, but it was still obvious he felt defenseless without Zangetsu.

"When I find that brat, I'll get her extra crispy with my Kido," Zakuro vowed bitterly, rubbing her hands together.

Renji looked at her. "Good, hold on to that anger; itll make the spell stronger."

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "If I recall, my Kido is better than yours." She quipped. Uryu chuckled

Satsuki punched Renji in the shoulder. "You just got burned!"

"By a girl!" Azumi added in a jovial tone of voice.

"I say we just blast through the walls," Zakuro said, redirecting the subject to the current situation: repeating rooms. She got into a stance to prepare and fire a Kido attack, but Uryu grabbed her wrist and gently forced it down.

"We have to keep calm and think about this," Uryu said calmly. "We're playing right into their hands if we act hostile in any way."

"You have any better ideas, genius?" Zakuro scoffed, raising her eyebrow.

Uryu smiled. "Actually yes." He reached back and pulled out a red ball of strong from Kon's stomach pouch. "We'll base investigation from here." He tied the string around a nearby security pole.

"Leave it to Uryu Ishida to use the most cliche plan in the whole world," Satsuki said grandly.

Uryu glanced up at her. "The most cliche plan in the world is a useful plan."

"And I'm stuck holding this thing," Kon sulked.

"Not at all, this is actually a very special job only you can do," Uryu said. "We're depending on you."

Azumi tolled her eyes. "Don't encourage him."

"Well if you put it that way," Kon chuckled.

As they continued walking down the hallway, Satsuki questioned Azumi, "So what's going on between Uryu and Zakuro?"

Azumi wrinkled her nose. "They're becoming a thing."

"Oh," Satsuki glanced up at the Quincy and the Substitute Soul Reaper. They were an odd but cute pair.

Suddenly, they came across a dark room. Nothing special but looked like new after a series of the same room over and over and over again.

"This looks new," Zakuro said.

"Let's check it out," Ichigo voted.

As soon as they stepped inside, the air grew thick and heavy. In the dimness if the room, Satsuki could see display cases around the room.. Something cold struck her head and suddenly she was in the glass display case. Ririn, Neko, Kitsune, and a tall slim figure, obviously female, standing in the threshold. The little girls giggled, then they all vanished into darkness.

Satsuki felt something punching her in the face. Opening her eyes, she saw Tsuki chronically punching her face.

"Damn Satsuki I didn't know you could faint like that!" She chirped.

"Back off Tsuki!" Ichigo snapped. He offered his hand to Satsuki, who took it and let him pull her to her feet.

"We have to get out of here," Momo said.

"Way ahead of you," Azumi panted.

"Follow us!" The three Mod Souls shouted.

"The mist must have had a hallucination," Uryu said.

"You guys all dropped down like a sack of potatoes!" Kon exclaimed.

"Not the most lovely thing to be compared to," Azumi grumbled.

Ririn's giggles filled the room. "Better watch out!"

Satsuki swore Ririn was a distant relative of Yachiru Kusajishi

They continued to the next room, but the floor collapsed so they had to go back. They emerged in the room they started. They knew because of the red string.

"Uryu, take Kon off your back," Ichigo ordered, untying the string.

"What are you planning to do?" Satsuki questioned.

Ichigo didn't say a word, he only tugged the strong and Kon flew out of the room, leaving the echo of his screams. He landed back at their feet, all bruised and dirty.

"Well that's great," Zakuro said, looking crotchety. "They've twisted the building into and Infinite loop."

"But that's physically impossible," Momo said.

"We don't know the limits of those things' powers," Satsuki reminded.

"She's right," Renji huffed.

Uryu took out a notebook and sketched a map. According to his calculations, moving in an L formation would prevent them from running into traps.

Satsuki smirked. "One more point for Zakuro's boyfriend," she said in a low voice, earning a surprised look from Zakuro and and a smile from Momo.

"How do you know?" Zakuro whispered hoarsely.

Satsuki smiled more. "The girls around here know everything."

Zakuro glared back at Azumi.

* * *

An hour later, Satsuki collapsed onto the floor. The others did the same. "This is pointless," Renji groaned. "We're just going in circles."

"Quit your complaining," Ichigo snapped. "It's hard to believe you're a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. You're supposed to be in charge of this town, and if you'd done your job, we wouldn't be in this."

"Well you should be lucky a lieutenant even stepped foot in this little town!" Renji shot back.

"Stop it you two!" Satsuki and Zakuro yelled at Ichigo and Renji respectively.

"Stay out of this!" Ichigo and Renji yelled at Satsuki and Zakuro.

"Oh my god, Ichigo," Satsuki groaned. "How do you manage to make everything difficult?"

Ichigo smiled wryly. "It's a gift." Then he and Renji retreated in opposite direction into the next rooms.

"It's like dealing with a couple of children," Momo groaned.

"I know," Satsuki quipped.

"They're both so stubborn," Zakuro added, rubbing her temples.

It seemed as of the argument had enlightened Uryu. He called them back and explained he'd figured out the labyrinth. He added that it would be risky, but he was willing to take the risk.

"The Eleventh Division doesn't know the meaning of 'risk,'" Satsuki said.

"Zak, can I borrow your combat pass?" Uryu requested.

Zakuro handed it to him, but questioned, "Why?"

"Just in case," Uryu said mysteriously.

They all charged down the hallway and prices his theory was right. They then found themselves back in the musuem entrance. Ririn sat atpo the T-rex, her legs swinging back and forth. Neko and Kitsune stood behind her. The woman who Satsuki saw in the illusion was there two.

The woman gave off a mysterious aura. She had long glossy black hair with some pulled back on either side to form to two mini ponytails that weren't pulled through all the way. A braid cascaded down from each bun. She was wearing a green shirt and black pants with black boots.

"And just who the hell are you?" Satsuki demanded

The woman chuckled. "I'm sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Itsuka." She glanced at Uryu. "I'm interested to find out how you evaded our traps."

Uryu went into a detailed explanation about how Ichigo and Renji going into opposite directions so that they were all in three rooms had led him to conclude that going into three rooms in a straight line would get them out of the maze.

Itsuka smirked a bit at Noba appeared behind Uryu and restrained him. "You're smart, but are you strong?"

Uryu used Zakuro's combat pass to hit Noba on the leg. Noba gagged and threw his head back. A Soul Candy popped out of his mouth. His body sagged.

"Dammit," Itsuka cursed. "He found out."

"You six are Mod Souls," Uryu concluded. "Once we entered the building, I sensed Spiritual Pressure that was exactly like Kon, Tsuki, and Cacti." He said.

"So that means," Satsuki paused. "Soi Fon was right!" she blinked.

"He really is a genius," Momo said.

Kurodo jumped down and grabbed Noba's Gigai and Soul Candy before he exited the musuem.

"We'll be leaving now," Itsuka drawled. "But we'll be back!"

"Hey!" Satsuki shouted. "Come back here!" They all exited the musuem into broad daylight and were greeted by Chad and Orihime. They didn't look harmed.

The gate from the previous nights opened. All the Mod Souls with the exception of Kurodo were standing on top of it.

"Now what?" Ichigo demanded.

"You win fair and square, do we're giving you your friends back!" Ririn giggled.

"You Soul Reapers can have your weapons back," Neko added, tossing them their Zanpakutos.

Itsuka smirked. "Be prepared, Soul Reapers. Ririn is already planning the next test." That was all they said before they disappeared into the gate.

"What do you think she's planning now?" Momo questioned.

"Nothing good," Satsuki retorted


	5. Now I See Why Soi Fon Is Captain

**I just wanted to let you know that myspacebar isn't working correctly, so sorry if two words are pushed up together.**

* * *

They all ran as fast as they could toward the school. Upon arriving, they found the bodies of Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo as well as the Gigai of Satsuki and Renji all sitting in the schoolyard in plain sight.

"Why are our bodies just laying here?" Momo wondered aloud.

"You might want to return to them before someone sees them," Chad suggested, and they complied.

"At least this is here," Zakuro noted, referring to her dance duffel that had been at her feet. "My uniform's in here."

"I would still like to know why our bodies were just laying around here," Momo groaned as she picked up her back pack.

Satsuki looked up at the sky after wrestling back into her Gigai. "Our best bet is that the Mod Souls brought it here to make our job easier. Which of course is very hard to believe."

"I'd like to know about Itsuka," Azumi spoke. "She just randomly popped up."

"Maybe she was opening and closing the gate?" Renji guessed.

An all too familiar giggle sounded. They all groaned as they turned to face the six Mod Souls. Ririn held a funky looking clock and Itsuka held a rainbow colored prism.

"How nice," Satsuki said sarcastically. "We were just talking about you."

"We just wanted to let you know that one of you had been replaced with an imposter," Itsuka said, stroking the prism she held like a pet. Next to her, Ririn held up the clock. "It's a few minutes aftereight, so you have less than four hours to figure it out. If you guess correctly by noon, you pass. If not, the whole student body willvanish into thin air!" she threatened.

"Thin air?" Zakuro repeated,

"I say you're bluffing," Renji voiced his opinion.

"Nope!" Ririn chirped. "Also,you only get one guess!"

"Let us know when you have decided," Itsuka said before she, Ririn, Neko, Kitsune, Kurodo, and Noba vanished.

Azumi rolled her eyes. "There's your proof." she huffed snarkily.

Zakuro cast a sideways glance at her. "Do you really think they have that kind ofpower?" she questioned.

"We have no idea what theyre capable of," Momo said.

"Plus they just disappeared just now," Satsuki added. "Damn. If we dont figure this out, we're screwed." she glanced upward. "Alsi if I don't meet Yoruichi and Soi Fon, I'm screwed."

"Alright, see you," Ichigo said.

Satsuki Flash Stepped across the school yard to the bushes where Yoruichi and Soi Fon were waiting.

"What took so long?" Soi Fon crossed her arms.

"You were right," Satsuki said. "About Mod Souls. Six of them. Ririn, Neko, Kitsune, Itsuka, Kurodo, and Noba." she recited.

"How did they look like?" Yoruichi questioned.

"The first three are little girls," Satsuki answered. "The other three look like grownups."

Soi Fon huffed. "That's not much to go on."

"How often to you see two men, a woman,and three little girls working together?" Satsuki quipped. Soi Fon said nothing.

"Anything else about the Bounts?" Satsuki looked at Yoruichi.

"I cant sense their Spiritual Pressure at all," Yoruichi sounded frustrated. "It's like theyre using technology to block their Reiatsu."

"I've heard of Reiatsu blocking Gigai," Soi Fon offered. "But I dont think Bounts need Gigai."

Satsuki shook her head. "Only Soul Reapers use Gigai."

"Speaking of Soul Reapers," Yoruichi spoke. "I sensed the faint Spiritual Pressure of a Soul Reaper. It's not definite, but its not someone we know."

"An unidentified Soul Reaper?" Satsuki's eyes widened. "Here? In Karakura Town?"

"It's not impossible," Soi Fon considered. "Do you think it's possible the Bounts and the Soul Reaper created these Mod Souls to attack them?"

"I doubt it," Yoruichi said. "I don't think Bounts would stoop that low."

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "How would you know how low these Bounts will stoop?"

Soi Fon glared at her. "Don't question Lady Yoruichi. She knows what she's doing."

"One more thing," Yoruichi said. "Satsuki, don't tell Ichigo or the others until we're ready."

"Alright," Satsuki nodded. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on them."

"The Mod Souls or Ichigo's group?" Soi Fon quipped.

Satsuki snorted and smiled at the same time. "Both." she retorted before using Flash Step. When she came back, Zakuro and Momo had just walked away to change into their uniforms.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo shouted at Renji. "What were you playing at, kissing my sister like that?!"

Satsuki was confused. Apparently she had missed a lot. "Sorry, what?"

"She kissed me first!" Renji defended.

"The school lesbian was there," Azumi mused.

"What's going on?" Satsuki asked,

Uryu pushed his glasses up. "Oh hi, you missed an accidental kiss involving Zakuro and Renji."

"No way," Satsuki spoke. She knew that Zakuro and Uryu were in a relationship, and she couldn't forget it was Renji they were talking about. He wouldn't stoop that low, would he?

"Well, Zakuro did advance first," Uryu said.

"Really doesn't clear much up, but now that I went into too much detail that now the scene is playing itself in my head," Satsuki retorted. "Yay. I am now internally bleeding and I'm scarred for life."

Uryu groaned. "I keep forgetting how you are."

"Whoa, Satsuki's here too?!" shouted Keigo Asano, the ever overreacting friend of Ichigo.

"The situation, just got worse," Satsuki gritted her teeth. "I don't know who's worse, him or Ikkaku."

After this, Satsuki spent most of the time trying to think of who the imposter was. It got a little harder down the road when Ichigo and Renji suddenly started arguing outside of the classroom. Between the class change, they regrouped to find out about the situation.

"I was telling him to take off his Gigai!" Ichigo defended himself. "That way we could know if he was an imposter because it would have been impossible to change into a Soul Reaper."

"That may be, but you cant go making rash decisions," Uryu chided. "We have no idea about the extent of the enemies abilities."

"Are you saying they can copy abilities as well as appearances?" Zakuro questioned.

"I'm saying we shouldn't rule anything out," Uryu corrected.

"Id throw my suspicions on Chad and Orihime," Satsuki spoke. "No offense, but the enemy could have had all the time they wanted to switch one of them with either of the two."

"No offense taken," Chad said.

"And here I was hoping for a normalsemester," Zakuro rubbed her forehead. "Screw the idea."

As the others went on ahead to gym class, Satsuki doubled back into the building. Someone had to stay guard, and it might as well be her. She patrolled the corridors, her sharp eyes scanning the hallways.

Upon rounding a corner, Satsuki found Itsuka with an unconscious Tatsuki Arisawa. Satsuki immediately got into a fightning stance. "What's going on? What are you doing with Tatsuki?" she demanded, preparing a Kido spell. There was just no time to exit her Gigai.

"We've already got one," Itsuka smiled. She stroked her prism, and suddenly, throwing knives were flying right at Satsuki.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Satsuki discharged blue energy at the knives. When the light faded, Itsuka and Tatsuki were gone. Only Tatsuki's purple wristband remained.

"Damn that bitch," Satsuki growled. The others chose that moment to appear on the scene.

Orihime sprinted past her, and picked up the wristband. "Why? She had nothing to do with this." she turned to face Satsuki, tears welling in her eyes. "What have you done to her? Bring Tatsuki back!" she sobbed.

"How can you think I did this?" Satsuki angrily shouted. "Itsuka was here, and she had Tatsuki. She threw a bunch of knives at me and I used Sokatsui to counteract them."

"Likely story!" Orihime cried. "We all know you cant use Kido!"

"Actually, she can use Kido," Renji interjected. Satsuki was surprised; she hadn't expected Renji to say that. "She just doesn't use it all the time."

The tears rolled down Orihime's cheeks. "Youre the imposter Satsuki!"

"I am not!" Satsuki shot back.

"Stop!" Ichigo shouted.

Satsuki snapped at him. "Stay out of this!"

Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders. "The enemy's doing this to pit us against each other. You jus did exactly what they wanted." he turned to Orihime. "Tatsuki's going to be okay. I wont let her disappear."

The tears stopped flowing, and Orihime wiped her cheeks. "I'm sorry Satsuki." she apologized. "I really do believe you."

"It's alright," Satsuki patted her on the head.

Ririn's giggle filled the air. The Mod Souls appeared beside clock read 11:00

"You only saw a fraction of Itsuka can do," Kurodo commented. "Though its a shame she had to show it off before the big finish" Itsuka smacked him.

"At least now you know we're serious," Kitsune chuckled.

"You only have one hour left to find out who the imposter is," Neko added.

"See ya later!" Ririn chirped. And they vanished.

"I have to go report back to SoiFon," Satsuki murmured before Flash Stepping. She met Yoruichi and Soi Fon a few yards to the left. "I just saw what I assume is the ability of one of the Mod Souls."

"What is it?" Soi Fon asked.

"Noting that she threw a bunch of knives that came out of thin air, i'd call it a weapon change." Satsuki said.

"Just a second,"Yoruichi said. She looked around. Kids were vanishing right off the ground. So apparently the Mod Souls were really serious. Yoruichi flashed up to a window. Satsuki followed her and realized they were in front of the others. Soi Fon came last, kicking the glass and breaking the window before both followed Yoruichi up to the roof.

"You didn't have to bust the window!" Satsuki chided, crossing her arms. Soi Fon huffed defiantly.

Satsuki looked down at the broken window and saw Chad morph into Kurodo. Soi Fon smirked. "Now do you get it? I bet that because of that, they figured it out because either Chad was frightened too easily or because he thought we were only two women instead of three."

Satsuki gulped. "Now I see why you're captain."


End file.
